Epsilon
by Trippington
Summary: The final days of all life, and still nothing happens. He is too ignorant, and she is too caught up. Sonic and his friends are on their final days, and so is all life. For life never had any meaning. Not until now. Events will unfold, which will explain the unexplainable, and life will be defined in it's most darkest and colorful of personalities. The Epsilon approaches, friend.


**Epsilon**

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

* * *

"What appeared to be a speck of dust across the ocean of space, became a greater light as it surfaced upon the place. The light shredded through the gaping shadows, piercing any subject of darkness, cleansing the environment. Screams became Joyous laughter, time became nothing, life flustered in it's moments of _epsilon. _For all those things of the time, became but nothing, for no one can hear the pain and turmoil of a time that never existed. Now, with what I know, I cannot tell you false stories of a false world, but what I can tell you is the stories of memories that live forever." And with that, this rapid rip of dreams, came to a halt. If anyone can remember.

Wake up. Wake up. **Wake up. **

**Meet Sheath**

Sheath opened his eyes to a world that did nothing but sting his naked eyes "..God damn it!" The sound of his alarm clock filled the room, but it came to a stop. His fist had greeted the alarm clock with an extreme intensity, probably hurting Sheath's hand in the process. Sheathe had begun his morning routine, into a world he could no longer cope with. This is Sheathe, an obnoxious, gloomy Teenager, he was pretty boring to say the least. He is 17, but his body says otherwise, possibly 21. He had outgrown his hair, to the point where it became almost um-manageable, but somehow he kept it to a reasonable standard, it was like he had a spiky, yet frizzy poodle upon his head, almost like a Samurai. He had a gruff stubble surfacing on his chin, his skin was a light tan, and he appeared to be from an eastern ethnic origin. He stood at an impressive 6 ft 2, but his body capacity made up for that, as he was extremely lean, and wasn't your muscular type. He sprang up from his bed, and arched his back into a boyish yawn "Shit." He paused his yawn and looked at the time of the broken alarm clock. It appeared clear that it was 11:00 AM. He was beyond late to go his job interview, and that said he began his daily routine. Get up. Get dressed. Get washed. Maybe a shower, maybe not, but most importantly check to see if anything interesting was happening today, in other words...the news. He put on his White T-shirt, Gray skin tight jeans, and just some plain white socks. Sheath lived in a crummy apartment, in a crummy estate, in a crummy world. He lived in southern Taiwan, and it was pretty much where he lived all his life. He was unemployed, but he loved every second of it. Although, he is highly skilled in many Martial Arts, and most notably the way of a Samurai. Apart from that, he was pretty much a moron.

He sat back in his bed and threw his remote at the TV, in a half assed manner, and in turn his big outdated black box turned to life. News Channel was already on, just the way he liked it.

What happened on the news was the same old stuff, global crisis, economic depression, and just utter crap. Sheath pouted to himself, and with that over and done with, he decided to put on his speakers, of which were black and orange, but had faded their colours years ago. They were pretty torn, but Sheath liked them, almost like a memento to the shoe company who probably went out of business years ago. He put on his classic, black hooded Jacket, zipped right up and went close to his apartment door. He didn't want to go out. His emotions were trickling down his sides, and as a surprise to him, he felt a mixture of fear and happiness...neither was being shown on his miserable face. For today was the day he died, and he knew it. He had gotten into trouble with a few local gangs, which was pretty usual, but he had finally pushed their buttons one time too many. He knew they were out to get him, and he knew this time they would...kill him. He sighed to himself, and knocked his head on the apartment door, but gave a grin and chuckled deeply. And thus, he opened the door to this crummy world, of which he was going to exit. "Goodbye."

**Meet Nora**

Nora pushed down the button on her alarm that screeched in her ear and tossed over on her side pulling the covers over her head. She knew she had to get up, school awaited, but she could not find the will power to get out and face the day.

''Nora! Get your ass down here! You'll be late for school!''

She muffled out the screams of her brother, by pressing her pillow down on her head. Kicking off the covers, she rolled out of bed and ran her fingers through her long raven hair. She was a girl of 16, turning 17 in a month. She held a ethnic appearance, due to her mixed origin, and it made her stand out quite a lot.

Her skin was a cinnamon brown, complimented by a pair of apple green eyes, with a gold tint around the centre. Her long black hair, was fashioned in thick layers that fell to her rump in multiple steps.

Nora continued with her daily routine, of cleaning herself up, before turning to look at the time. She had only 10 minutes before the bus arrived, and it sent her into over drive.

She pulled on a white fitting tank top, grey fitting jeans that were tucked into a pair of combat boots. She gripped her beige, kneel length hooded trench coat off the bed and sprinted downstairs, running towards the door in a hurry.

Living with her brother was not easy. He was constantly at work, or with his girlfriend, which left Nora at home alone a lot. She was a average student, on the soccer team, in the Art and Design, working part time at a veterinary office.

School was ordinary. Boring, and went by slowly. The highlight of her journey, to and from school was the train ride. The train she took every weekday at 8 in the morning, and then again at 3 in the afternoon, was full of a range of characters. She enjoyed sitting on the grey, leather seats of the coach as her eyes wandered over the people that stood ad mist the crowd, and attempted to imagine what sort of life they would lead.

That afternoon, after school was no different. She stood at the train station, bag over her shoulder and her coat folded over her arm. She kicked pebbles along the gravel road, finding any way to entertain herself as she waited for her train.

A male figure stood beside her, looming in the shade. His untrained hair, loose in it's self, unkempt, his ruggedy yet slick appearance. His lean stature and build, and rough stubble upon his Chin. He looked tired, and fed up, and Nora felt it was best to stay clear of this man so she toddled off to the other side of the station which was only a few metres across. It just so happened, that this station was poorly lit, and all she could see was that Black haired slick looking man..or boy. She sat down on a nearby bench, but was quickly accompanied by two other men...two big looking men, the kind you would avoid. In track jackets and combat boots, they seemed serious right from the start. The two men made no hesitation but lunged out to grab Nora's leg, in turn she let out a frantic shriek, but was quickly muffled by the others mans hand. The two men handled her and attempted to undo her jeans, and their own as the events evolved around them.

That other man, the rough looking one didn't pay much attention until he heard a little voice yell out "HELP!" And with that he was off. The black haired man walked towards the two men who were oblivious to his presence until he chirped up. "Hey buddy.." The black man haired said in his patronising voice, and if heard carefully you could hear him laugh slightly. One of the track suited men let go of Nora and replied in an angry tone "Get lost punk before I beat it out of ya!" The black haired man let his slightly spiked hair frizz down to his shoulders as he shrugged and chuckled in return, brushing his nasal bridge "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this.." The track suited man bolstered and bellowed in return, the tension rising between the men. "Do you even know what I just said you little fuck?!" The black haired man chuckled to himself and put both of his hands in his pockets, his face now rising from the floor "Nope, but I sure as hell don't care either asshole" That same man...was Sheathe. The first track suited man jolted towards Sheathe, attempting to lay a punch into him, but Sheathe glided across to the side, hands still in pockets calmly, returning the action by placing his elbow into the back of the attacker, landing the attack perfectly. It knocked down the man, who appeared to be in seering pain as he fell to the ground with sheer intensity. Sheathe just laughed, setting his gaze to the man across, who was holding Nora. Nora was kicking and flipping but the man just threw her to the ground harshly. Sheathe gave one glance before flying towards him, headbutting the dudes skull, who fell backwards onto the train track and evidently became knocked out. Sheathe was like a raging bullet...too fast for either of them. Although these were his skills, it was still no solution to his nearby execution.

Nora crawled up to her feet, quivering slightly, all too thankful for this...Mysterious mans help. Sheathe smirked, but his face became emotionless as he waited on his side of the train station once more. "T-Thank you Mister..." She was slightly embarrassed and pulled up her loose Jeans. She felt like she owed a great deal to this...guy, who had just saved her life. "Don't mention it..." He said in an almost unpleasant tone, his back faced to her. She toddled up and patted his back "If there's anything I can d-" Sheathe snapped back at Nora, with no real form of pleasantry "Just fuck off will ya.." And with that said, Nora felt infuritated walking to the complete opposite of the station once again, completely bamboozled by the mans actions. A few minutes passed, and their train had arrived. She didn't feel like going home..she felt like chasing this man, till she could properly thank him, but also slap him for his rudeness. They both entered the train car, in which she was bound to lose him as he swiftly went into another car, but lost him entirely.

"Damn." She muttered to herself in frustration..


End file.
